Fight Of Dominance
by Ava Addemdum
Summary: A short little ficlet dedicated to my favourite pairing. A certain blonde and burnet fighting it out, except for once, it's not over rivary. [narusasu] Warning :Yaoi!


D i s c l a i m e r : Is anyone really suspecting me of owning Naruto...? Geez...

W a r n i n g : Contains Yaoi and a little tiny bit of lime (just a minuscule since the authoress is an untarnished lil girl )

Thank you so much for those who reviewed my first naru story—"When Pigs Fly and Then Some". I'm fully aware that you're probably not reading this anyway...but hey...who's there to get picky?

Narusasu rulz! Here are more reasons why...

* * *

His tongue entered the other's anticipating mouth, gliding it over his teeth before exploring deeper into the familiar territory. Naruto grinned as the burnet in his arms moaned into his kiss. The sound encouraged him further more; he slipped his wondering hands underneath the navy shirt that was already rolled halfway up the boy's waist. 

It was when he started to lean in, planning to pin Sasuke on the bed beneath him, when all movements ceased.

"What's up?" The blond boy glanced down at the hand that was between them, preventing him from doing what was on his mind.

"What...what makes... you think you get to be...the... the seme?" Sasuke puffed, the restricting hand shaking slightly.

Naruto gawped at him; disbelieving what he had heard. He opened his mouth before closing it again; open and close.

"Stop it with the gold fish expression; it's rather prosaic and unromantic." The dark hair boy had already recovered from the previous...uh...act; no surprise there, the stamina of a shinobi was not to be taken lightly.

The insulted boy snapped his loose jaw shut, glaring daggers at the other. "Oh, and you think your great remark is?"

Uchiha Sasuke humphed as he plopped down on the mattress. He looked down at his rolled up shirt and started to tug it down, "I was serious about it though: what makes you think you get to be seme while I have to be uke?"

"But..." Uzumaki Naruto leaned on the wall opposite to the bed, pouting.

"I shouldn't be getting the painful part; you are the one with the Kyubi inside you that makes you heal faster." He tossed his hair, looking more stubborn than usual.

"But Sasuke..."

"Don't but me, I'm not moving until you give me a convincing reason."

"But didn't we..."

"I'm always the uke in this mad girl's fanfic, it sucks."

"LISTEN TO ME!" The neglected blond yelled in frustration, he stepped forward and grabbed his blabbering boyfriend. Sasuke blinked as he got dragged back from Whining Land.

"God, you really are a bitch when you get started," he muttered. "Look here; didn't we have this conversation last time as well? Do you have to bring it up every time things are just getting warmed up?"

"Because it's unfair." The simple statement sent Naruto's temper tumbling over the edge.

"What do ya mean it's unfair! Did you see all the other fanfics out there? Unless you're blind, you can tell that most of them have you as the seme!"

"Yes and I quite enjoy them," he smirked. "They're more reasons to why I should be the seme, not you, Dobe."

Naruto saw red by hearing the old insult made its comeback from Sasuke's mouth. He gritted his teeth. "Really now? Everyone knows who the more girlish one in this room is. And it's not me, asshole, no frekin' way!"

"Well, it wouldn't be me either. So who is it? Your invisible friend?" The pale boy pursed his lips; a sure sign of upcoming anger.

"You..!" the blond shoved himself away from the wall, "Ok, that's it! Let's take this outside!" Tolerance and patience were never amongst Naruto's strong points and they weren't ever going to be either. So obviously, being as smart as a non-evil-sole-survivor-of-the-Uchiha-Clan could get, Sasuke knew that as well.

"See? I'm more calm and collected compared to you. Aren't you supposed to be proving to me that you deserve to be a seme? It seems to me that you're just proving the exact opposite." He crossed his arms, looking entirely too smug for his own good.

"That has nothing to do with who should be the one screwing the other person. Being 'calm and collected' doesn't get you anywhere in bed," Naruto's nostrils flared. "And remember when we went to the Wave Country," he glared at the other. "Yeah, when we were protecting that old geezer and Haku killed you. You wouldn't know this since you were completely knocked out but I, the no 1 powerful ninja, sprint out and decked him with my cool Kyubi powers," he paused to refill his lungs. "Now, if I'm to be uke, I would have broken down like a sissy and cried my eyes out." _Like Sakura._ He added silently.

"Idiot. Just because you are uke doesn't mean you act like a girl..." He eyed the teen opposite to him, "And why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto snorted. "Anyway, you're prettier than me, you're weaker than me, and you get scared more easily. Oh, and did I mention you look better with blushed cheeks as well?" He folded his fingers as he listed and felt pompous when he saw Sasuke's haughty expression stiffened.

"You better start praying, 'cause I'm going to..."

"Also, the time when you suddenly went bonkers from some seal and decide to join Orochimaru. I was the one who went after you, trying to save your sorry ass. No one in the 'girl' position would do that," he had him speechless; the blonde was very proud that he finally beat Sasuke in something other than being stupid.

This is about when everyone screams in their head: Someone make this baka stop or else I'm going to crash this computer into pieces. Yes, Sasuke was feeling somewhere along the lines of that as well...except for the computer...a computer was something he just didn't own.

"Oh yeah, and the authoress said it looks plain wrong when I go around acting like a giddy school girl, blushing, being all angst and weak." Naruto cast an odd glance at the roof.

"So for your information, I look 'right' acting like a giddy school girl, blushing, being all angst and weak?" His pale cheeks were wan no more, somehow, colour found their ways up to it.

"Um...Yeah, basically," Naruto said with his infamous fox expression.

Sasuke made a mental note to add the stupid writer on the 'people to kill' list along side with his hateful boyfriend. But first, he needed to get some sleep.

"I' tired of arguing," with a dismissive wave of hand. "Do whatever you want and get it over with," He pulled his forehead protector off and dropped beside his feet. "But I'm warning you, this is the last time you can get away with this so easily..." Any further chance of talking was reduced to zero as Naruto leaned in and captured his lips; arresting any further speech.

Naruto pulled back, raising an eyebrow, "You said that last time as well."

* * *

A u r t h o r e s s' s d r a b b l e :

I was so stuck on the slang expressions such as 'bonkers' or friken' which I still can't spell. But you know what I mean...right...?

Any constructive criticisms are welcome. But** please **(no offence), don't tell me that you prefer sasuxnaru and you'd rather have that pairing in the story, because it's how my story is and it just happens to be the way I accept this pairing; no point in telling me otherwise.

No flames though...really, I'm warning you.


End file.
